The Broken Vow
by theimpossiblepond
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason have just survived the Prophey of the Seven and are focusing on rebuilding their home. But when a new demigod arrives at camp, it causes them to doubt their loves, their home, but most of all, their family.
1. Chapter 1 - Leo

Chapter 1

Leo

Leo was exhausted.

After dropping Frank and Hazel back at New Rome, he had lost control over the Argo II somewhere over Las Vegas, nearly crashing into the desert. If it wasn't for Jason and his way with winds they would've all died, just after they all survived the Prophecy of the Seven.

It was just anther reminder that there wasn't a single second of rest for a demigod. _Especially_ not for the Seven. The most picked-on demigods out there.

As he just finished securing the mooring ropes of the ship. A huge flash of silver light, emanating from the other end of the island, lit up the whole of the horizon.

Leo looked up only to be knocked to his feet by a massive field of sound that tore apart the landscape as far as the eye could see.

When the shockwaves stopped, Leo looked up, only to see a terrified Piper standing in front of him.

"What the hell was that!?" she demanded, obviously using charmspeak because Leo felt compelled to respond.

"Some kind of sonic boom?" he suggested.

Suddenly a horn blew from one of the temporary watchtowers on the top of Half-Blood hill. Near the Pine tree that glittered with the Golden Fleece. The dragon at the foot of the pine was standing, alert. As the whole of the valley echoed with the scream of "NEW CAMPER. NEW CAMPER."

Leo only caught a vision of a dark, brown haired girl, with the palest skin he'd ever seen. And wearing clothes even more beaten up than the ones he was wearing. Although before he collapsed, her eyes locked with his. Her bright silver eyes, emanating a cold, deadly force.

Then darkness ate at his vision, and the whole world dissolved into nothingness.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO KNOW HOW I SHOULD FURTHER PROGRESS THIS FANFIC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

Chapter 2

Percy

Gripping tightly onto Annabeth, Percy approached the new camper with the wariness he might have used to approach a manticore. As he neared her, he noticed she was trembling, cold or maybe shock. Probably both.

"Get some ambrosia." he whispered to Annabeth as he felt her hand leave his.

As the girl turned towards Percy, he took in her appearance.

Long, dark brown hair. Slim, quite tall. Probably around 16

Silver grey eyes.

"Um hi." Percy said.

"Clueless." whispered Annabeth's voice behind him. Percy smelt chocolate brownies on the air. The smell of ambrosia.

"Hey…" Silver-Eyes replied

"Name?" Annabeth asked over Percy's shoulder.

"Lucy, Lucy Windsor."

"Well. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Home to Heroes, Gods and Strawberries. Percy and Annabeth Jackson at your service."

"Annabeth what?" Lucy asked confused.

"Annabeth Chase." replied Annabeth. "This is my helpless boyfriend Perseus Jackson."

Light dawned in Lucy's eyes just as Piper and Jason came over the hill, dragging Leo between them. Just as the little party arrived, Lucy tilted her head and asked "Which Gods?"

Piper looked up with a start as Jason dropped Leo and Annabeth frowned in surprise.

"What?" Percy said slowly.

"Come on." Lucy remarked. "You've got a small hurricane buzzing around you feet, your full name in either Greek or Roman, at least half of the people I've seen have got swords and that sign above that house was definitely not in English a minute ago."

Percy looked up at the sign above the entrance to the Big House, where Chiron was galloping towards them as fast as he could, which was pretty fast.

Pasted in yellow letters over the porch read "Elysium Strawberries!" in Ancient Greek.

Smiling a little, Annabeth grabbed Lucy's right hand and showed it to Percy, who was trying to control the hurricane that tended to happen when his emotions went of the scale.

In a silvery shape on the back of it, was an owl.

The Mark Of Athena.

"But she doesn't have blonde hair." he pointed out to Annabeth. "How can she possibly be a child of Athena?"

"It can happen." shrugged Annabeth, "A child of Athena can be gifted with an attribute of their father's."

As Annabeth escorted Lucy down, into the valley. Percy watched them with a feeling of unsatisfaction. That was only strengthened after he heard a soft voice tickle in his ear.

_Lies._

** MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING SOON!**


End file.
